


Where Secrets Lie

by Hazzaandloubearforever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaandloubearforever/pseuds/Hazzaandloubearforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Love, you've got to relax, s'not good for the baby," Harry warned, rubbing the noticeable bump. Louis pushed Harry's hand away, nerves shot from this ordeal. The Cheshire teen sighed, dropping his hand to his thigh. "Come on, Lou, we'd have to tell her eventually. You've been keeping our baby a secret for nearly five months now. Not to mention, you've been hiding our relationship for a year and a half. It's time to come clean about everything. We have to tell her today."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Secrets Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Not gonna lie, this was probably one of my favorite ones to write! :) Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> Again, I'll probably be posting here and there for the rest of the summer! Just trying to get the ones I have written up and posted! :) I hope you all enjoy this one! :D

"Shh! We'll get caught," Louis whispered to Harry, trying to stifle his giddy laughter as he led his boyfriend up the stairs. "She's the lightest sleeper in the house."

The curly brunette rolled his eyes as he hurried up the carpeted steps before curling a lanky arm around his shorter boyfriend and practically yanked him into Louis' bedroom. Louis squealed only to be silenced by a pair of full lips. The Doncaster teen instantly melted, dainty hands weaving their way into Harry's chocolate curls and deepening the kiss.

Harry groaned against his lips, guiding the younger boy back toward his bed, Louis crying out in surprise when the back of his knees came in contact with the foot of his bed. "Wait, wait," Louis gasped, breaking away from his boyfriend's wandering hands. "Can you spend the night?"

"Jesus, Lou, you sure have a way to ask questions at the most inopportune time," Harry snickered, pushing against Louis' chest until he was forced to fall back, the younger teen reaching out at the last minute and pulling Harry with him, making an 'oomph!' sound when the curly brunette collapsed on top of him.

"I'm serious, Haz," Louis giggled, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck. "I want you to spend the night."

"Kay, lemme just shoot my mates a text letting 'em know I won't be back tonight," Harry said, leaning to one side to retrieve his phone out of the back pocket of his skinnies,

"Do they have to know your every whereabout?" Louis questioned, focusing on Harry's brows and the way they furrowed while he messaged his buddies.

Harry hit send before letting his phone drop to the floor and gazed at his boyfriend. "Hm, like your mother?"

Louis narrowed his eyes at the taller teen. "You know that's different."

"Is it, Lou?" Harry quirked a brow, grabbing Louis' hips and flipping them over, Louis squeaking in surprise. "I don't even know why your mum hates me."

"Because you have tattoos..."

"Because I'm nineteen, Louis, you know that," Harry supplied.

"That, too," Louis sighed in reply, small fingers caressing the older male's cheek as he gazed down at his lover. "But I don't care. I'm in love with you."

Harry's heart swelled. Here, Louis was only fifteen. What did he know about love? And yet, he could utter those three words so simply that the curly-haired lad wondered how he was blessed with someone so sweet and saw the best in everyone.

The Cheshire teen smiled softly, lifting his head off the pillow to capture Louis' lips with his own, fingers delving beneath the younger's tee, caressing the smooth skin. Harry could worship Louis' body for the rest of his life and be perfectly content.

"H-Haz," Louis stuttered, a wave of arousal washing over the younger. "Shit..."

Harry pulled his hand out of Louis' shirt, thinking he had done something wrong and glanced up at his boyfriend. "Y'okay?"

"N-Never better," Louis breathed. "S'just..." The Doncaster's cheeks flushed, eyes avoiding his boyfriend's. 

Harry sat up on his elbows, searching the blue-eyed teen's eyes for....he really didn't know. He couldn't place Louis' expression. "What is it, love?"

"Will you.... will you... erm," Louis hesitated, cheeks burning redder by the minute.

"You can tell me anything, Lou, you know that," Harry assured, leaning forward to plant a chaste kiss to Louis' cheek.

"Make love to me," the younger male blurted out, eyes dropping to his checkered bedspread.

Harry's eyes widened slightly, fish-mouthing for a response. They had only been dating for a year and the curly brunette didn't think Louis was ready for that step in their relationship. It was one thing to date behind Louis’ mother’s back, but taking Louis' virginity was an entirely different level.

"Loubabe, are you sure?" Harry asked, uncertain with this entire situation.

"I've never been surer than I am now, Haz, please, make me yours," Louis pleaded, hand running up Harry's side, sending pinpricks of pleasure in their wake, pulling a guttural moan from the elder.

"Fuck, Lou, I love you so much," Harry murmured, grabbing Louis' hips again and switching positions so he was lying atop the younger. He sealed his affirmation with a passionate kiss, tongue pushing past thin lips and claiming the fifteen year old. Louis submitted to Harry's expert touch, whimpering at the feel of the curly brunette exploring his body with deft fingers. "You've always been mine, Lou," Harry growled into his ear before nipping the lobe, Louis' crying out at the added pleasure. "You always will be." Harry uttered those words against his boyfriend's neck, reaching for Louis' bedside drawer and rummaging around for the bottle of lube. "Always."

***

-We need to talk Haz-

-Okay, babe what's up?-

-In person please-

-Something wrong Lou?-

-Yes-

-On my way-

Louis fought the tears desperately wanting to escape. He wrapped his arms around himself, mumbling words that he couldn't even believe. How could he have been so stupid; so stupid to let this happen to him? His mother had warned him, hell, she gave him pamphlets and even made him watch a bloody film about the damned topic! And yet, all the information seemed to have gone in one ear and out the other.

The Doncaster boy was grateful that his mum was working a double shift tonight and that his sisters would be out of the house for the remainder of the day. He didn't feel like having company around and figured the added silence would help with the heartache he was about to experience.

The sound of bustling leaves startled Louis out of his thoughts, untangling himself from his blankets and walking over to sound outside his window. His eyes welled with tears again, holding up a finger to his boyfriend standing in the pile of fall leaves. He exited his room, traipsing down the steps and unlocking the front door. He didn't even bother to open it for Harry, turning on is heel and heading for the living room.

Not a minute went by before the door opened and closed, Harry rushing into the house and looking around for his love, finding the depressed teen standing in the middle of the living room. He crossed the room and pulled Louis into his chest, holding him tight. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Louis couldn't hold back the impending tears anymore and sobbed into Harry's chest, clutching his jumper for dear life. "I'm s-so sorry! Oh, God, I'm so sorry!"

Harry gasped at Louis' random bout of tears, pulling away to stare at the upset teen before he pulled him to the couch and into his lap. His first thought was to carry the teen to their bedroom, just in case Louis' mother decided to come home, but he didn't know what was wrong with him and he wouldn't chance anything.

"Lou, baby, you've got to calm down," Harry cooed, one hand carding through his fringe while the other collected the fallen tears. "What's gotten you so upset?"

"I...I...It just h-happened and I'm so pathetic a-and I didn't think!" the blue-eyed teen sobbed, burring his face into Harry's chest.

The taller teen stared blankly at the coffee table trying to piece everything together. His eyes widened when he came to a conclusion; one he didn't want to believe. "D-Did you cheat on me, Lou?"

Those words practically knocked the wind out of the younger teen, eyes going wide in panic as he shook his head frantically. "N-No! Of course not! I would never do that, Hazza, you made me yours remember?"

Harry smiled at that and nodded. "I did, baby, and it was the best night of my life."

"Mine, too," Louis hummed, adjusting himself in Harry's lap so he could rest his cheek against his shoulder. "And we may have created something more from that night, Haz." Lou rushed out the last part, eyes drifting to Harry's crimson jumper, staring at the thread pattern.

"Created more?"

Louis chewed on his bottom lip, looking like a lost boy. His eyes welled with tears as he grabbed Harry's hand with a shaky grip and placed it over his growing belly. "I'm...pregnant."

It seemed like Harry's world came down at Louis' bombshell. He felt like he was in a movie, a suspenseful song reaching its climax leading to the mind blowing twist. Only he wasn't in a movie. This was real and the curly brunette was about to be a father in a few months time.

"Pregnant? Are you sure?" Harry spluttered, eyes dropping to his boyfriend's belly. It was impossible, considering that they only had sex a month ago, but the curly brunette could swear he felt a bump forming.

Louis' took Harry's expression and questions for what they were worth, tears pouring again as he pushed Harry's hand off his stomach and scrambled off his lap. "It's o-over, Harry, I'm breaking up with you," Louis sniffled. "Just go..." The pregnant teen gave Harry no chance to speak before he rushed out of the room and up the stairs, Harry flinching when the door slammed.

It took all of two seconds before the older teen was taking the steps two at a time and knocking on his boyfriend's door, letting himself in when he didn’t get a reply. Harry's heart sank when he saw his boyfriend curled up in the blankets and sobbing uncontrollably.

"Lou? Babe?" the Cheshire tried, gently closing the door behind. He walked over to the distraught teen and kneeled on the bed, slowly peeling the checkered comforter back to reveal red rimmed eyes and wet cheeks. "Oh, Lou..."

"I told you it was over, Harry," Louis cried, grabbing at the blanket again only to have Harry snatch it away.

"No, Louis, it's not over," the green eyed teen snapped. "You're mine remember?"

"Seemed like I wasn't downstairs; like you didn't want me a-anymore now that I'm pregnant," Louis sniffled, peering up at Harry with swollen eyes. "I f-fucked up."

"No, Loubabe, this wasn't your fault," the Cheshire teen cooed, kicking off his boots and climbing into Louis' bed, pulling the boy to his body lying back to chest. He wrapped his arms tight around his lover, one hand stroking his tummy. "We're having a baby, Lou. M'not going anywhere, I promise."

Louis blinked a few times, turning in his lover's arms. "Y-You're not?"

"No, Lou, m'not going anywhere. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I ran away when you needed me most? It takes two to tango, you know."

"What are we going to do though, Harry?" Louis finally asked, voicing his concerns. "I'm fifteen! I'm only in grade 10! You're nineteen and at uni. Neither of us work and we've got a baby on the way!" The blue-eyed teen began to panic, breaths coming in short pants before the strong urge to vomit washed over him.

The pregnant teen scrambled off the bed, flinging his bedroom door open and racing to the bathroom door. He dropped to his knees, flicking the seat up and emptying the contents of his stomach. Harry was on his heel, rubbing soft circles in boyfriend's back while his free hand carded through Louis' hair.

"We'll get through this, love. Everything will work out, baby, I promise."

Only Louis was certain that everything wouldn't work out. He was carrying Harry's baby; Harry whom Louis' mother despised and forbid him from dating. She didn't even want him breathing the same air as him, as extreme as it sounded. Revealing his pregnancy to her not to mention the father of his baby was the equivalent of a death sentence. The Doncaster was fucked—literally.

"We have to tell my mum," Louis whispered, sitting back against Harry's chest after he flushed the vomit away. "We're so screwed, Hazza."

"Let me handle it, love okay?" Harry smiled, curling his arms around his lover's thin waist as they sat on the cold tile together. The curly brunette pressed butterfly kisses to Louis' cheeks. "You're mine remember?"

The pregnant teen hummed, a small smile gracing his lips as he snuggled closer to his boyfriend. "Forever."

***

The Doncaster lad was trembling. His mum was due home any moment now and she'd be coming home to his son hand in hand with the teenager she deemed despicable. 

"Love, you've got to relax, s'not good for the baby," Harry warned, rubbing the noticeable bump. Louis pushed Harry's hand away, nerves shot from this ordeal. The Cheshire teen sighed, dropping his hand to his thigh. "Come on, Lou, we'd have to tell her eventually. You've been keeping our baby a secret for nearly five months now. Not to mention, you've been hiding our relationship for a year and a half. It's time to come clean about everything. We have to tell her today."

"You don't think I don't know that!?" Louis spat. "You wouldn't be sitting on the couch right now if we didn't have to tell her!"

Harry knew the younger teen's hormones were off the chart mixed with the apprehension of telling his mother about their relationship and baby. "Baby, just please calm down. Everything will be fine, I promise.”

Only everything wasn’t going to be fine. A million scenarios plagued the pregnant teen’s mind with Jay’s reactions. Would his own mother disown him? Kick him to the curb with a ‘you got yourself into this mess, you figure it out.’ Louis had to swallow the bile at the thoughts and squeezed Harry’s hand.

“M’so scared, Hazza. I c-can’t be a single dad, living on my own and stay in high school!”

“Who said you were going to be a single father, Louis?” Harry asked, voice a bit tense. “What’s it going to take to realize that m’not going anywhere?”

The younger male let out a shaky sigh and glanced up at Harry, startled at the stern look in his jade eyes. “I-I’m sorry, Harry. I’m just panicking.”

Harry’s face softened, pulling Louis closer to him and pressed a tender kiss to his temple. “We’re in this together and we’re going to figure it out.”

Those words were enough to soothe Louis’ qualms before the sound of a door opening caused him to tense up again, the little life growing beneath his heart wiggling at the change in his body. Louis rubbed his tummy, willing the wiggling baby to calm down before he ripped his hand away when he heard footsteps approach the living room.

“What the hell is he doing here?” Came Jay’s voice when she caught sight of Harry holding Louis protectively.

“M-Mum…there’s something we’ve got to tell you,” Louis stuttered out, staring at his mother’s furious expression. “Pl-Please sit down.”

“Get the hell out of my house,” Jay snapped to Harry, ignoring her son’s plea.

“Mum, please!” Louis exclaimed. “J-Just hear us out first, okay? Give us five minutes.”

Louis’ mother glared at the lanky uni student before letting out a strained sigh and set her belongings on the table near the door. She sat on the loveseat, eyes hard and icy. “Five minutes.”

“Mrs. Tomlinson, I know you don’t approve of your son dating me but I just want you to know I love Louis with all of my heart and I wouldn’t be me without him,” Harry began. Jay continued to glare at Harry as she listened to his words, face stoic. “We’ve…we’ve been dating for a year and a half now and—

“WHAT?!” Jay exclaimed, eyes now burning with rage. “You’ve been dating him behind my back all this time Louis?!”

Louis sensed another panic attack and swallowed before nodding hesitantly. “I’m sorry, mum, but I love Harry a-and he loves me. For the first time in years, I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy with someone. Harry makes me feel…loved and protected and cherished. He’s been nothing but loyal to me—nothing but my rock. I don’t think I would have gotten this far in life without him. H-Harry’s shown me what it’s like to live again.”

Hearing those words uttered by his lover made Harry’s heart swell. Louis had never mentioned any of that to him before—never truly professed what Harry meant to him and now hearing Louis mention this to his mother, he was that more in love with the pregnant lad.

Jay was taken aback by her son’s affirmation. She had noticed her son’s change in behavior this past year but she had assumed it was new friends or someone else Louis had fallen in love with. Not this nineteen year-old tatted boy that sat in front of her. Jay admitted that she judged Harry before she knew him but her pride was too strong to reveal that to her son.

“He’s the reason you’ve had heart in your eyes this past year?”

“Yes,” Louis nodded sternly, gripping Harry’s hand in his lap with both of his own. “I’m truly, madly, deeply in love with Harry, mum. I’d be a mess without him. So, please, please don’t make him go.”

Jay sighed, pulling her hair out of the tie and carding her fingers through the strands. “I guess I was trying to protect you from what I experienced in my past, Lou. I didn’t want my Boobear being hurt like I had been when I was in high school.”

“A part of life is to live and learn right, mum?” Louis asked, jay nodding in agreement. “So let me live and learn with Harry. Let me make my own mistakes.”

Jay knew Louis was right but a part of being a mother was to protect their kin, protect them from every source of harm possible. Even if that meant forcing her son’s lovers away in fear he’d get his heart broken. But as she sat in front of the two teens, seeing Harry nuzzled up against Lou, occasionally pressing soothing kisses to his temple, she knew she’d only make matters worse telling Louis to never see Harry again. As if Louis would obey that. He had been sneaking behind her back dating the tall brunette after all.

“Alright, Louis,” Jay finally said. “You can date Harry. You’re old enough to learn from your mistakes. And if Harry breaks your heart—

“I’d never do that, Mrs. Tomlinson—

—I’ll always be here for you, baby,” Jay finished, holding her hand up to silence Harry.

“Through anything?” Louis questioned.

“Through anything,” she confirmed with a warm smile.

Louis’ hand began to tremble as he stared at his mum. Now came the hard truth. “Th-there’s one more thing you should know, m-mum…”

Jay furrowed her brows seeing the change in her son’s demeanor. What could have possibly happened that had her boy on the verge of a panic attack. She watched as Harry murmured something in the younger male’s ear, Louis nodding shakily as a tears prickled in his eyes. “Lou, love, what is it?”

“I…I’m so sorry.”

“Baby, whatever it is, we can get through this, yeah? I accepted you and Harry’s relationship, so what could be possibly worse?”

Louis’ fingers shakily grabbed the hem of his navy hoodie and pulled it up, revealing a swollen belly. It was all or nothing. “I-I’m pregnant.”

Jay could have been mistaken for a serial killer the way she shot daggers at Harry, eyes wide with shock. “Louis William Tomlinson!”

The damn broke then, Louis sobbing into his lover’s chest. There were no words to describe how Louis felt at that moment. He had broken his mother’s trust long ago but the expression on her face could have killed Louis. He had disappointed his mother—something he spent his entire life trying to avoid. He had always been the bright child, excelling in every class, never getting in trouble, always doing as his mother said—the perfect child for Jay. Now, he felt tainted, ruined because he had fucked up and got knocked up at fifteen.

“It was an accident, Mrs. Tomlinson,” Harry spoke for his distraught boyfriend. “I take for responsibility for this. We were caught up in the heat of the moment and I forgot a condom. You can tell me to never come back to this house but that won’t stop me from being here for Louis, loving him or my child. I’m not going to leave Louis to deal with this alone.”

Jay was speechless, caught up on the world-shattering news. Her fifteen year-old son was going to be a parent. He hadn’t even gotten the opportunity to travel the world yet, be the lawyer he always wanted to be. Instead he was becoming a parent—the most difficult job in the universe. At only fifteen. Fifteen.  
“Louis, dear, wipe your tears,” his mother finally spoke, voice softer as if she was talking to a cornered animal. 

“Come on, love, s’gonna be alright,” Harry murmured to his sobbing boyfriend, rubbing his back and pressing reassuring kisses to the top of his head. “That’s it, love, breathe. There we go.”

Louis hiccupped as he wiped his tears with the back of his sleeve. He sniffled as he stared up at his mum. “I didn’t mean for this to happen, mummy, I swear. You know me.”

“I do,” Jay concurred. “And I also know that you’re not going to leave school either.”

Louis nodded frantically. “Of course not. I intend to graduate school.”

“And what about the baby? Have you found parents wanting to adopt yet?”

“What?” Louis’ eyes widened. “Adopt? I’m not giving up our baby! I-It’s ours. Our creation made from love.”

“Louis, you’re fifteen. You can’t raise a child and go to school. Your grades will slip from the lack of sleep. Absolutely not. You’re going to give up that baby.”

“NO!” Louis roared, eyes turning cold. “This is mine and Harry’s child. We’re responsible for this baby and I intend to raise he or she.”

“Louis—

—no, Mum,” Louis interrupted. “Just a moment ago, you told me I was old enough to make mistakes and learn from them. Granted this baby is probably the biggest mistake of my life, it isn’t in my eyes nor Harry’s. I may only be fifteen but I am mature enough to know the road ahead isn’t going to be easy. But I know Harry’s going to be by my side and between he and I, we can do this.”

Jay’s eyes widened slightly at her son’s elocution. She had to give her son the credit that he took matters into his own hands by revealing his relationship with Harry to her as well as the bombshell that she’d be a grandmother so early in life. 

“Fine, Louis,” she finally spoke. “You can keep your child. But you will not drop out of school nor will your grades slip. If they do, I will personally choose a couple that can provide for this child. Am I clear?”

The younger male didn’t fully agree with his mother’s formalities, but it was as close as he would get to her accepting this. “Thank you for listening.”

Jay nodded albeit reluctantly and stood letting out a sigh she had been holding since the beginning of the conversation. “Now, I hope there aren’t any more bombshells you two have up your sleeves because I’d like to get started on dinner.”  
“No,” Louis giggled softly. “I promise.”

“Good…” she nodded, pulling her hair back into the tie. “This conversation is long from over. We’ll have to discuss where the baby will live, how you two are going to raise him or her and other matters.”

“Of course,” Harry nodded.

“Alright,” Jay finished, heading for the kitchen before halting her steps to turn to Harry. “Would you like to stay for dinner?”

Both Harry and Louis’ eyes widened. Never in a million years would the two ever hear those words, especially Harry. “Yes, please,” Harry nodded with a bright smile. “Thank you.”

Jay returned the smile, warm and accepting before she disappeared into the kitchen. Louis let out a breathless laugh and snuggled into Harry’s side, grabbing his hand and placing it over their child. “I thought I was going to combust with all the tension in the room.”

“You nearly did when you defended yourself, Lou,” Harry giggled, pecking his nose. “I was worried you’d go into preterm labor.”

“We’re fine, Haz.”

“I’ll know you’ll both be fine when we’re holding our baby.”

“You’re probably going to be at my every beck and call, huh?” Louis asked, quirking a brow with a smirk.

“Probably even after the baby’s born, too,” Harry laughed, feeling the baby kick against his hand. Their little bean knew their parents’ voices already.

“Well I wouldn’t want it any other way,” Louis grinned, climbing into Harry’s lap and straddling his hips, the pregnant teen’s bump pressing against Harry’s tummy. He weaved his hands through the mess of curls and pressed his lips against Harry’s before he murmured, “I’m yours forever.”

“Forever,” Harry hummed, caressing his cheek, murmuring another ‘forever’ as he kissed Louis’ lips, snuggling against his family.


End file.
